UpSiDe DoWn
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora has a VERY big crush on Matt....her grades are falling....Yadda Yadda Yadda.....It's one of my favorite stories of mine personally. Worth reading! R/R........*SORATO SONGFIC*


I hope you like…its SORATO as usual

I hope you like…its **SORATO** as usual. The song belongs to A*Teens. It's my fave. I decided to do a non-depressed one for once. She is just a normal girl crushing over…Ummm…here's the story….

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

**"UpSiDe DoWn" **

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

_ _

_~ Up…Upside down_

_Upside down_

_Upside down…~_

Sora leaned on her locker and moaned. She raised her report card in the air to see the scores. She turned around and began hitting her head on her locker.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She said to herself as she beat her head. Just then her best friend Mimi Tachiwacha walked up. She snickered when she saw the young redhead.

"Sora, are you all right?" She asked smiling. Sora quit banging her head on the locker, but kept it positioned there. "No." She muttered.

"Well, I was just asking. It wasn't hard to figure out that you weren't. I mean, you were banging your head on that locker pretty hard." Sora turned around and showed Mimi the report card.

"Oh my! Sora your grades are going downhill." Sora bit her lip.

"I know. Take a look at my history grade." She said quietly. Mimi looked at the bottom of he page and saw her history grade. Her eyes got enormous. Sora giggled.

"Sor, your mom is so going to kill you." Sora took it from her. "Yeah, I know."

"Why are they going down?" She asked. Sora looked across the hallway to a certain boy. He was about six foot tall, blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, a heart melting smile, and the best singing (and speaking) voice ever. 

"Him." Sora said glancing in his direction. Mimi smiled. "You have a crush on Matt Ishida?!?" She yelled. Sora put her hand over Mimi's mouth. Matt looked up and over to them. Sora looked at Mimi like she was going to execute her. She glimpsed at Matt. He just looked at her, grinned and resumed talking to his friend Tai.

"Yeah, whatever you say… TAI LOVER!!!!!" Sora yelled louder. Tai looked up this time and motioned Mimi over. Mimi looked at Sora and stuck her tongue out before walking over to Tai. Sora smiled and shook her head as she walked out of the building.

~_ My grades are down, from A's to B's_

_I'm way behind in history_

_I'm lost myself in fantasies_

_Of you and me together…~_

_ _

_~ I don't know why_

_But dreamin' is all I do_

_I won't get by_

By mere imagination…~

"SORA SADA TAKENOUCHI!" Sora jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She slowly turned around with a face smile on her face. 'She said my whole name…I'm in trouble.' She thought.

"Sora Sada Takenouchi." Her mother said with fire in her eyes as she stood in front of her daughter.

"This can't be good, can it?" Sora asked through gritted teeth.

"No."

"I can't bribe myself out, can I?"

"Nope."

"I can't run now, can I?"

"Don't even think about it, Sora." Her mom said taking her arm as she tried to walk off. Sora turned around and wiped the fake smile off of her face.

"Sora, I found your report card on the table." She said handing it back to her daughter. Sora bit her lip. "What is wrong, Sora? Are you on drugs?" Her mom asked worriedly.

"No!" Sora yelled sitting down. Her mom sat by her and took her hands into hers and sighed. 'I _hate_ these "talks"!' She thought.

"Are you pregnant?" 

"Hell no!" Mrs. Takenouchi gasped at her daughter's language. "I mean…no way, Mom." Sora quickly said.

"Then what is it?" Sora sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have a _very_ big crush on this guy." Her mom smiled. "Who is it? Tai? Oh, I knew you would finally see that he liked you!"

"He does? N-never mind that."

"Well, who is it?"

Sora took a deep breath and bit her lip. If she told her mom she sure enough tell Mr. Ishida when they talked. She so didn't want that.

"Okay…I have a crush on…" Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Takenouchi released her daughter's hands and went to answer the phone. Sora let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hello? Oh hi, Lisa!" Sora stood up and smiled as she walked up to her room. "Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya." She said as she left the kitchen.

_~ Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue_

_What I should do?_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you~_

_ _

_~ To you…~_

_ _

Sora sat at her desk the next day in History. She was writing things on her paper like: _Sora Luvs S.O.S_ and _S.T. ~n~ M.I._ She never once looked up at the teacher.

"And so… Miss Takenouchi would you _please_ pay attention? It's no wonder you failed this class." 

Sora jerked her head up and smiled. "Oh, yes! I'm so sorry Ms. Yamishka! I'll pay attention!" She said nervously. The teacher nodded and turned back towards the board. She glanced over at Matt. He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, and then turned to the teacher. She bit her lip to keep from squealing. He had actually smiled at her. 'I guess he still does know I'm alive. We haven't talked since we left the Digi World.' She thought. With that she just shook her head and listened to Ms. Yamishka.

_~ My teacher said to concentrate_

_So what, his name is Peter the Great_

_Kings and queens will have to wait_

_Cause I don't have forever…~_

_ _

_~ Now I wish that I could walk right up to you_

_Each time to try_

_The same old hesitation…~_

_ _

After class, Sora walked out and sat on the steps that led inside the building to wait for Mimi. It was their lunch break and they usually just talked. The food was so un-edible! She sat there for ten minutes, and Mimi still hadn't come out. Sora quickly got up and turned around. A familiar face greeted her. Matt. 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were there." She blurted out quickly. He smirked at her. She blushed as she broke the gaze she had on his eyes.

"It's okay. Were you waiting for Mimi?" She nodded and sat back down. He sat down right beside her. She smiled a little. "She's with Tai. I think they're like a 'couple' now." He joked. Sora laughed a little. 

He looked over at her and smiled. She was so hot…no…wait…gorgeous! She looked up at him and smiled. "It – it's been awhile since we've talked, ya know?" She asked breaking the silence between them. He nodded.

"Yeah. It has." She blushed as he grinned at her. 'Why can't I get over him?' She thought. 

_~ Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue_

_What I should do?_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you…~_

_ _

_~ To you…~_

_ _

"You know, Matt…I've…uh…. err…I've missed you. You know, the Matt Ishida I _used_ to know. The sweet, sensitive, one who didn't have so much popularity?" He gaped at her. Had she just said that?

"Really? Why do you care about that?" He asked slyly and smirking. She bit her lip and sighed. 'It's now or never….' Just then a young blonde haired girl known as Gracie walked up and kissed Matt. How could she have forgotten? He had a girlfriend. 'I guess that narrows your choice down to never.'

_~ Somehow, someday_

_You will love me too_

_One day will be the day_

When all my dreams come true…~

_ _

~_(Laughter)~_

_ _

_~Up…Upside down_

Yeah yeah yeah yeah~

Sora got up and walked off. Tears streamed down her face. She was so close to telling him how she felt and that ditzy blonde had to ruin it. She thought she had him hooked that time. Sora walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She splashed her face with water a couple of times. She turned the faucet back off and looked into the mirror as she got through drying her face. She sniffled a couple more times before leaving.

As she walked out she heard someone call her name. She turned around, saw Matt, and began to walk away. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"It's not what it looked like, Sora." He said softly.

"Yeah…why would I care anyway?" She asked looking at the ground. He took a deep breath and looked down at her.

"That was one of those obsessed fans. Sora, I – I would never do that to you." 

"Do what?" She asked looking up a little bit. 

"Hurt you, but I can see I already have. Sora, I love you…more than a friend. You mean the world to me. If you can believe me…I'll….I'll believe you."

"Believe what?" He smiled. "I love you, Sora." He whispered.

"I love you too, Matt." She blurted out. She slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes got huge. He laughed and moved her hand from her mouth. She smiled back. 

"Believe that you love me, too." He whispered as he leaned closer. She did also. Their lips touched just as the bell rang.

_~ Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue_

_What I should do?_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you~_

_ _

_~ Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out, stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue_

_What I should do? ~_

_ _

He kissed her deeper. She placed her arms around his neck. Matt's hands were positioned on her back, supporting her. They ignored the stares from the other students and the shouts. They were in their own world…heart to heart with each other.

_~ I'll go crazy if I can't get next to…~_

_ _

They pulled away from each other. She gazed into his sapphire blue eyes. He was lost in her blazing auburn eyes. She smiled and kissed him again softly. 

_~ I'll go crazy if I can't get next to…~_

_ _

"I love you so much, Sora." He said quietly. She smiled.

"And I love you more than anything, Matt." She spoke softly. He hugged her and spun her around. "You're mine." He said smiling.

"And you're mine." She replied.

~_ I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you…~_

_ _

_ _


End file.
